


Nexus: San Francisco

by Macx



Series: Denuo [17]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Paranormal, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin Tanner is a werewolf and that's quite enough for him already. But then he starts to see people. People Buck can't see. Never a good sign...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nexus: San Francisco

The house had been erected in one of the better areas of San Francisco, built of brick and stone, two stories high, and painted in subdued colors. A large glass front overlooked the bay, with the Golden Gate in viewing distance. On clear days the panorama was incredible. A garden was out front and the large back yard was shadowed by tall, old trees. The street was quiet and there was a rarely a bus or car driving by. Tourist busses had been rerouted about three years ago and the bus stop just across the street had been moved. The only cars coming or going were those of the other owners, and now and then a cyclist shot by.  
The people who lived here had either inherited or bought these old houses. Those who had bought them used the homes as weekend refugees or rented them for a lot of money to wealthy tourists and businessmen. The current owner of the house number 19 had inherited the place.  
The car currently parked in the spacious driveway didn't have a local license plate. There was a Utah state plate fixed to the large, black  Ford SUV instead of a California one, and it was dust-streaked from its trek. Two men were unloading bags, piling them next to the vehicle.  
"Nice place," Buck commented. "Glad to know Liana."  
Vin grinned slightly as he lugged his stuff to the door. "She always was a woman with taste."  
Liana McDonald was a fellow CSI agent, working the dayshift, specializing in guns and knives. When Chris Larabee had still been supervisor of the dayshift, she had worked with them once in a while, but she wasn't a member of The Branch, the group of CSI operatives that dealt with the more… abnormal cases. Now, since Chris had taken over nightshift for more than one reason, they saw Liana only when their shifts overlapped – which was every time they were forced to do overtime because suspects could only be questioned in daylight.  
When Buck had mentioned that he and Vin were planning a long weekend, or even a week if possible, in San Francisco, Liana had come up with the proposal of staying here. One of her friends was a rather wealthy guy who never stayed long in all the houses he owned, and she had been happy to ask if he would rent the Frisco house to the two nightshift men. The price had been a lot less than expected.  
Of course, they could have asked Ezra. The vampire knew a lot of people all over the world and he probably had a few houses here as well, but neither Vin nor Buck wanted to take advantage of knowing the man. Well, vampire.  
The trip had been planned as a relaxation weekend and Chris had agreed to let them take off a whole week, additionally to the Thursday and Friday they had initially requested. It had something to do with the fact that Larabee and Standish were going to Vegas, meaning the nightshift was three men short, leaving Nathan, Josiah and JD to deal with whatever might come. At least for the time all four of them were gone. The Vegas trip would be a Friday to Sunday affair. Nothing exceptional. While Ezra wasn't officially a member of the Branch, he still worked with them from time to time. Unofficially, of course.  
"Not bad for our honeymoon," Buck now remarked, shooting his lover and long-time partner a teasing look.  
Vin snorted. "I'm not carrying you across the step, Wilmington."  
"Aw, shucks!"  
Tanner unlocked the door. "I like my back. Won't pop out a disc because I've to lug around your weight."  
"Such a romantic."  
Buck walked up to him and before Vin could protest, he slung the smaller man over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.  
"Buck!"  
"Yes, honey?"  
"Set me down!" Vin demanded, wriggling.  
"Never said I wouldn't do the carrying."  
"I'm not the damn bride!"  
"Nope." Buck patted the well-shaped behind that was in easy reach. "You're definitely not. Too scrawny."  
"What?!"  
Buck walked over the step and continued into the house. Ignoring the wonderful spread of living room and handy kitchen, he continued unerringly toward the bedroom.  
"Buck Wilmington! Put me down immediately!" Vin yelled.  
"Your yell is my command, love."  
And with that Vin was unceremoniously dumped onto the king-sized bed. He bounced onto the mattress, glaring at his lover.  
Buck grinned irrepressibly. "I always wanted to make love in the sky," he murmured.  
Vin glanced around and was awestruck for a second. The bedroom was two quarters floor-to-ceiling windows, jutting out of the building toward the bay, and it seemed to float in the air. There was no way anyone could look into the windows from the outside, thanks to the convenient growth of trees, which didn't obstruct the view, simply protected them from spectators. The ceiling was partially a skylight, shaped like a half-dome.  
Their very own, private bubble.  
"Wow," Vin murmured.  
"Yeah." Buck's eyes were on him, filled with lust and need and love, and he licked his lips like a predator about to jump his prey.  
For a moment Vin felt like prey, despite the fact that he was a predator as well, and he unconsciously adjusted his position, spreading his legs a little.  
And Buck pounced.

*

It was early afternoon and the pier was crowded with tourists and street vendors. Buck and Vin strolled toward one of the hot dog carts and each purchased the greasy fast food.  
After 'christening' the bed, both men had decided that wiling away their time in bed, though fun, wasn't the plan. A quick shower and a change of clothes later, they had set out downtown with their car. Leaving it in one of the lots, they had started exploring the city. They hadn't really come far, Vin mused with a smile. Buck had discovered a small camera shop and had poured over the optic lenses, cameras and different gadgets for a while, talking shop with the owner. The man had been delighted to share his knowledge with another pro.  
Vin knew his lover was a professional. The man had earned his money with photography in his college days and his photos had been sold to magazines. Some of those pictures contained images of Chris Larabee in his younger years, something they had only recently discovered. Chris had been mortified, Ezra had been amused, and Buck had tried not to be completely embarrassed. The pictures on display had been erotic, without even trying to be, and Vin knew his lover had taken more… censored photos, too.  
Tanner wasn't the jealous kind. He knew Buck and Chris had been lovers a long time ago, but for the last eight years, he and Buck had been an item. They were partners, lovers, friends… bound in so many ways that Vin didn't feel the need to be jealous of ancient history. And Buck had made sure Vin understood that it was just that: history.  
After pulling a still very reluctant Buck out of the camera shop, where he had spent a lot of money on a state-of-the-art digital camera that was the best on the professional market right now, they had strolled down Fisherman's Wharf and stood in line for the boat to Alcatraz. Vin had made sure to have reservations for them well in advance.  
"You know, I've seen that movie a dozen times, but coming here, it's like they didn't even film it on location," Buck commented, looking around. They were walking along the tourist paths with other visitors, Wilmington taking pictures now and then.  
Vin had to agree. He liked the Sean Connery movie as well, had sat through most of his lover's video watching sessions with him, and he knew Buck was right. While the movie had filmed a lot here, some must have been taken elsewhere. The showers were different, as was the miniature morgue.  
But it was enjoyable nevertheless. The day was bright and sunny. Not too hot, and there was a slight breeze coming in. Since they didn't take part in one of the arranged tours, both men were free to explore, and explore they did.  
As Vin inspected the old lighthouse next to the warden's house ruin, he felt something prickle along his spine. It was the same feeling he always had when feeling watched. Of course, there were a lot of people here, and someone would always look at another visitor, but this was different. Like an intense, all-seeing, soul-searching stare.  
Trying to make it look natural, Vin turned and let his gaze wander lazily around. Just behind him was the cellhouse, the largest building on the island. A tour was assembling off the main entrance, the tour guide making sure everyone was present. A family with three children was entering the main gate, all wearing headphones. The self-guided tours came with tape players. An old couple was reading in their guide book, the man pointing out things of interest. Buck was taking pictures of the ruin left off the lighthouse, and the lighthouse itself.  
And then Vin's eyes fell on the single man just right off the warden's house. He was dressed in what could only be described as a buckskin shirt, faded jeans, and moccasins. An embroided band hung around his neck and down his front, and the long, dark hair was held back by another band. An eagle feather had been woven into his hair. Dark brown eyes watched Vin keenly, the face clear cut and sharp angled. He was of Native American descent and dressed to show it. Vin gazed at the man, surprised by the strange feeling of alarm he received.  
"Ready?"  
Buck's voice startled him and he turned around, blinking.  
"Uh, sure," he managed.  
Buck shot him a quizzical look, but he didn't ask any questions. They started toward the cellhouse to take a look inside. Vin cast a look back over his shoulder, but the man was gone.  
Weird.  
Maybe it had just been coincidence.  
But some part of Vin insisted that he listen to the alarm. It was the part that had developed over the last years, in the time he had come to learn that there was more than the world he had always lived in.

* * *

The 'Myth' was a small, out of the way restaurant, owned and run by a witch, that served the best seafood Buck had ever had. And the prices were very customer friendly. Since it wasn't anywhere near the tourist attractions and didn't advertise, most of the clientele were those who knew that there were more things between heaven and earth than airplanes and clouds. The outside of the small building looked rather shabby and while the door was open to everyone, not everyone knew that it was open.  
Nicholas Reed, JD's teacher in all things warlock, and a good friend of the motley team of werewolves, vampires, a magic user and whatever else might surface in the future, a team that was by now rather infamous in the eyes of one Orrin Travis, had brought them here. Nick was a very powerful warlock, stronger than JD, older, but in no way the image of what a warlock should look like in the eyes of those who didn't know there really was magic. Reed was a Lieutenant Commander with the Royal Navy and currently stationed in San Francisco. He spent a lot of his time in Salt Lake City, teaching JD, but now and then he had to make an appearance to give the impression that he was still loyally serving the Navy.  
Buck had no idea how the man juggled duty and teaching JD, but it worked. Better not ask; never question a working system. Good motto to live by. Especially in their world.  
"I talked to JD this morning," Nick said between two bites of catfish. "He says to tell you 'hi' and that everything's fine." The British officer smiled. "Chris apparently called from Vegas. He and Ezra are having a good time."  
"I hope so," Vin muttered. "They need some time away from it all. Too much happened lately."  
Nick nodded in agreement. He was very much aware of what the seven men had gone through in the last months.  
"He also talked a lot about a young woman called KC or Karen…"  
Buck grinned widely. "I knew those two would hit off right from the start!"  
Vin elbowed him gently. "You only met the girl for a few hours, Buck."  
"Had a hunch they'd be good for one another."  
"Uh-huh."  
Nick smiled. "So Karen or KC or whatever she is called, she's JD's friend?"  
"If the boy gushed about her to you, you should know," Wilmington teased.  
"Well, I do know that she has lovely eyes, a nice voice, and that she seems to be still a student." Gray eyes twinkled. "I deduct that they are friends. But are they friends?"  
Buck grinned more, catching the meaning. "We just sit and wait, Nick, my friend. Guess JD will take it at his own pace. He likes her, which is good. He needs to get out more, away from all the madness."  
"So he's dating a girl that works the bar at the Grotto?" Nick deadpanned.  
"Uh, yes."  
"Figures."  
Vin leaned forward. "Did JD mention anything about her knowing what he is?"  
The warlock nodded. "Since she works at the Grotto, she knows about vampires. JD wanted to be open with her and told her. To quote my student, 'she's cool with it'."  
Buck felt relief wash through him and from the expression in his lover's eyes, Vin felt the same.  
"So, what are your plans for the weekend?" Reed wanted to know, sipping at his soda.  
"We wanted to explore the city and the area around here, then maybe drive down Highway Number One a bit." Vin shrugged. "We're open for suggestion from the locals." He shot Nick a smile.  
"I think I can whip up a little sightseeing tour. I know you already went to Alcatraz and Fisherman's Wharf." Nick pushed his empty plate away.  "So… any handicaps to be expected?" he asked neutrally.  
Buck smirked, knowing exactly what the warlock was asking. Vin and him were werewolves. Vin had been the first to go through the painful change, being bitten by a dying 'dog' JD had accidentally hit with his car one night. It hadn't been an intentional bite, but it had initiated the change anyway. Buck's transformation had been another accident, this time on Vin's account. Caught in a wolf trap in the Northwest Territories where they had been on vacation, the wolf side had briefly been dominant over the human one, reacting out of pain and instinct. He had bitten his lover while Wilmington had been trying to free the caught wolf.  
Each full moon, they had to go through one complete change. The day before and after full moon was optional, though in the beginning the wolf instinct and the pressure of the lunar cycle had been too much. They had changed as well. Now only the day of full moon forced them to run around furry and four-legged.  
"Nope. Fur ball here might try stretching his legs once in a while, but no full moon." Buck gave Nick a teasing smile. "You should know your lunar cycles, Mr. Warlock."  
Nick sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm a warlock, not an astronomer, Buck. My powers don't wane or strengthen according to natural phenomena. As for leg-stretching, as long as you keep out of sight, you should be fine."  
Vin grumbled. "I'm not some kind impulsive-obsessive wolfman here. I just like the freedom it gives me."  
Buck patted his arm reassuringly. "I know, Vin, I know. And I love you despite all your quirks and faults."  
"It's not a fault!"  
"But a quirk."  
"Like putting petri dishes in the fridge," Tanner shot back. "Stinking up the whole kitchen."  
"Do it once in a lifetime and be branded for the rest of it," Buck declared dramatically.  
"No, you do it once a week, sometimes more often, and that's the reason why you have your own lab fridge, right?" Vin poked him.  
"It's always full," Buck complained.  
Nick tried to hide his growing smile behind the almost empty soda glass – without success.  
The waitress came over and removed the plates, taking dessert orders. The three men just ordered coffee.  
"I'll have to make an appearance at the base tomorrow," Nick told them after coffee had been delivered. "You just sleep in and we can meet at my place around lunch time."  
Buck nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Walking out into the dark street some time later, the three men made their way down to the parking lot. Vin inhaled deeply, enjoying the warm summer air, the fresh breeze bringing the smell of salt water, and the lights around them. It was a different city, very different from Salt Lake, which he was used to. He enjoyed the desert, no doubts about it. He liked the canyons and hidden rock formations he could explore, he loved hiking with Buck, even though his lover groused about the geologist's natural disposition to be out in the wild. But San Francisco had pulled him into its magic as well. It was beautiful and he was looking forward to exploring more of it tomorrow.  
For a moment, the strange feeling of being watched returned. Vin looked around, listening to the quiet conversation between Buck and Nick with half an ear. They were next to their cars and Buck was getting directions from the warlock as to how to get to his house.  
There.  
Someone in the shadows.  
Vin strained his eyes, wishing he could just shift into wolf form and use his better senses to determine what was going on. But that would mean getting naked in a public place where more people were walking around.  
For a second he thought he saw a male figure with long hair and clad in jeans and a buckskin shirt, then the shadow was gone.  
Damn, now you're starting to see things, Tanner, he chastised himself. Just because the Indian guy spooked you today. Sheesh!  
Turning back to the car, he got in and buckled up.

* * *

Vin sighed in content as he slowly came around, stretching lazily in the huge double bed. Sunlight was pouring through the half-dome skylight. The floor-to-ceiling windows were covered by Venetian blinds. It had to be mid-morning, Vin thought sleepily.  
An equal sound of pleasure came from the other side, and a warm arm was wrapped around his middle from behind, the hard body attached to said arm pressed to his back. All of it, Vin noticed with a smile and stretched a little more, evoking a soft sound from his lover. Buck caressed his bare chest slowly, nuzzling his neck, placing small kisses on the rather sensitive spots he knew so well. Vin sighed again, grabbing the wandering hand and placing it where he wanted it the most.  
“Wide awake yourself, hm?” Buck mumbled into his ear before he paid special attention to an earlobe, adding a second hand to stroke Vin’s chest languidly.  
“Hell, yes… “ Vin moaned and bucked into the light touch before he pushed back. Stretching a little more he lifted his leg in a silent invitation.  
“Yep, eager all right,” Buck whispered.  
He didn’t need a second request though. Vin closed his eyes as he felt Buck slip into place and moaned when his lover started to move slowly, lazily. Early morning lovemaking was a luxury they didn’t get to enjoy most of the times due to their jobs, but both men loved these leisurely and unhurried sessions as well as passionate encounters. And being together for several years now had its advantages because each man knew what the other one liked and how he liked it.  
Still, this was new nevertheless. Now they were married. Not legally; not in front of some higher power. But vows had been exchanged and so had been the rings. The silver bands were not immediately recognizable as wedding rings. They were men's rings, and covered in what looked like Celtic runes or ornaments. Vin knew he would never willingly part with his – except throughout full moon.  
It didn’t change anything about his lover’s qualities, Vin noticed, as he felt the other man moving inside him, his fingers around him, over him, knowing exactly how to caress which spot in what way. Buck could play him like an instrument, and he was using this knowledge to full extent at the moment, making Vin moan with the pleasure of completion coming closer and closer, panting hard and arch into each touch.  
Vin sensed his lover’s climax the second before he stumbled over the edge himself while clasping Buck’s arms and turning to draw his head into an affectionate kiss that silenced every low cry.  
“Love you, Buck Tanner … “  
“Love you, Vin Wilmington…" Buck replied in kind. His eyes crinkled in a smile. "Errrr, am I the only one here who thinks this sounds ridiculous?”  
“Nope.”  
“Good.”  
Vin sighed when he felt Buck readjust his hold around him, and he snuggled closer. He pawed for the remote control that would let him lift the Venetian blinds. As the morning sun streamed into their bedroom, he looked directly into a pair of brown eyes.  
Vin yelped in utter surprise and shock and would have jumped out of bed, hadn’t it been for Buck holding him.  
The man in the Native American outfit blinked and there was a faint note of surprise in his eyes.  
“Vin? Hon?”  
He realized Buck was talking to him, asking him something, stroking his trembling shoulders.  
“Vin, what’s wrong?”  
“B-Buck … “  
“Talk to me, Vin.”  
Vin had turned a little. Looking at his lover. Buck was watching him in utter confusion and growing worry. When Vin returned his attention to the spot where mere seconds ago a Native American had stood. It was empty.  
“Vin, love, you got me worried here.”  
“I think I’m going nuts.”

Buck closed his arms around the lithe form of his lover, pulling him closer, burying his face in Vin’s hair. He loved the man, his scent, the soft – and sometimes not so soft – sounds he was making during their lovemaking. And he loved the time afterwards, the afterglow when they were one with the world. Just like now. He felt Vin snuggling closer and sigh in content and he knew Vin was feeling the same. A lazy morning in bed was a luxury they didn’t have often, and Buck intended on enjoying it.  
Vin started in his arms and gasped, scrambling toward the head of the bed.  
“Vin?” Buck asked startled. Vin was shaking, staring at a point in midair, about 6 feet above the floor, eyes wide with something like terror. Buck reached out to soothe the anxious man, stroking his shoulders, gazing at the spot Vin was staring at.  
Nothing.  
“Vin? Hon?” Vin hated terms of endearment – well, most of them. If he didn’t react, bad sign.  
“Vin? What’s wrong?”  
“B-Buck … “  
“Talk to me, Vin.”  
Finally Vin looked at him, eyes wide, before he gazed back.  
“Vin, love, you got me worried here.”  
Vin slumped against him, allowing Buck to pull his shaking form close. When he looked at him again, his expression was one of despair.  
“I think I’m going nuts.”  
O-kay?  
Buck cradled the dark head at his shoulder, stroking over Vin’s head and back, whispering soothing words like he would calm a panicky colt.  
“Tell me what makes you think that?” he finally asked, sensing that Vin had indeed calmed down a little.  
“Been seeing things.”  
“What things?”  
“People.”  
“You’re not seeing dead people, are you?”  
“Buck. Not funny.”  
“Sorry. So, what kind of people?”  
“One person, to be precise. An Indian. Complete with buckskins and an eagle feather.”  
“Since when?”  
“First time on Alcatraz. Then I thought I was seeing him again last night, in the shadows. And now… “  
“He was here?”  
“Right in front of me … sheesh, Buck.”  
Buck frowned. There were several possible explanations – including the one Vin needed to see a psychiatrist. But after all the weird things they had seen and experienced over the past few years… hell, the two of them were a weird thing all by themselves. Or who had ever heard of a couple of gay werewolves living together with a couple of gay vampires, two cats and two familiars in a mansion on a hill? Not to mention working together with said vampires and a young warlock in training, having another warlock, another werewolf, several other vampires and a witch among their friends? So much for weird.  
So, maybe Vin was seeing some kind of apparition.  
“Let’s talk to Nick.”

* * *

They found the way to their friend’s home easily. The warlock was living in a single house on the other side of the bay with lots of land around to keep curious glances outside and curious noises inside.  
„So, you’re seeing people?“ the warlock asked, sipping on his coffee.  
Nick’s wife and son were on vacation, currently visiting her parents in Whitby, North Yorkshire. Which made discussing certain topics much easier. Of course Sharon Reed had known what she had been getting herself into when she had married Nicholas Reed, Navy Officer and warlock, and all the hazards that were part of the package. But their son Archie was three years old and therefore  much too young to get those things rubbed under his nose. It would be early enough should the boy show signs of being a witch himself. Though, Buck mused, the boy certainly wouldn’t have minded playing with a real large-as-life cuddle wolf.  
“Well, not people, just one. An Indian… Native American…, to be precise.” Vin gave a precise description of the events that had occurred since their arrival. Well, not too precise, of course.  
“Your bedroom, huh?” Nick smirked. “Quite a shock, I assume.”  
“You bet. Whatever the guy must’ve seen… I mean… “  
Buck smirked, too, when he saw his lover actually blush.  
“Okay, so when did you notice the man last?”  
“Uh – as in when?”  
“Yes.”  
“You sure you wanna know?”  
“Of course.”  
“Does now count?”  
“WHAT??” both Buck and Nick blurted out.  
“Where?”  
“Uhm – “ Vin pointed at a spot behind the warlock, “over there. It’s the Indian again, and he’s watching. If he can see me, he should notice I can see him, too, shouldn’t he?”  
“I don’t know, Vin. I will have to check this out, see if … “  
“…there’s really someone there or if I’m  slowly going insane.”  
Buck watched Vin watching Nick at these words, and he reached over, entwining their fingers in a reassuring grip, squeezing slightly.  
“Nobody thinks you’re going insane here, Vin.”  
“Except me.”  
“Well, then you should listen to the warlock. Wait till he has checked it.”  
The warlock was about to do just that.

Nick closed his eyes and went through one of the relaxation exercises that always worked best for him. He felt his body relax, his muscles slacken, and the magic inside of him was suddenly very strong all around him. Carefully he reached out and touched the flimsy looking fabric, feeling it tingle over his skin as he did. It appeared so deceptively fragile, but the magic was far from that. It was strong and powerful, easily turned into something harmful.  
He anchored himself in the fabric.  
Now he looked around, scanning for whatever it was Vin was seeing. There was something, yes. A presence inside the magic, but that was about it. He couldn't pick up more than just a few random trickles.  
Nick dug deeper, trying to home in on the trickles. The currents around him grew stronger, more pronounced, and Reed moved in them like a tiny ship in a raging storm.  
And then something slammed right into his face. He screamed in surprise and lost his concentration. The consequences were quite strong. The warlock felt the magic energy rush over him, uncontrolled and unchained, and he cried out, fighting to get out of this hell. Something buried itself in his mind like a red-hot poker and he was flung out of the magic fabric and back into his own mind.  
He gasped, mouth opening in a silent scream. His eyes snapped open and tried to focus, his head pounding in rhythm to his frantically beating heart.  
The world snapped back, like a rubber band that had been released after extending it a long way. There was even an audible cracking sound and from one second to the next, there was air, there was light and there was sound. He exhaled explosively, blinking into the brightness.  
"Bloody hell!" he whispered.  
He felt drained and weak, like he had just run a marathon. Memories of what had happened came back only slowly and he winced as his head protested with another pounding to his every move.  
Something cracked when he moved and he swore again, realizing he had been thrown across the room, hitting something more solid and something not that solid. Glass shards clacked to the floor when he tried to scramble out of the wrecked glass cabinet that once had held his wife’s cherished antique cup collection.  
"Nick?"  
The urgent call of his name let the warlock focus on the speaker.  
Vin's face was hovering in front of him, the blue eyes boring into his clouded, gray ones.  
"I'm okay," the Brit murmured.  
"Sure," Buck rumbled. "'Course you are."  
"What happened?" Vin demanded.  
"Well, whatever it is that is watching you, one thing's for sure," Nick took the offered hands that helped him stumble to his feet, holding him upright when he swayed slightly, "it's not a ghost."  
"You sure?"  
He shot Buck a wry look. "Ghosts don't exist, Buck."  
"I'll take you word for it."  
"Thank you."  
"So, what is it?" Vin wanted to know, looking around as if searching for the apparition.  
Nick frowned. "I have no clue, but a few ideas who to ask and where to dig. Is the person you saw before still here?"  
"Uh, no. Not that I can see anyway."  
Reed nodded, brushing down his clothes and some more pieces of broken china. "Then I'd say it's safe to assume that he is gone."  
"What now?"  
Nick rubbed his still aching head. "I'll get myself dosed up with painkillers, and clean up the mess – Sharon will kill me when she sees this - then start digging for answers."  
"Might be dangerous," Buck said slowly.  
"It surely is. You don’t know Sharon.” The warlock shuddered theatrically. “As to the paranormal… well, whatever it was, it didn't follow through with its defensive attack. That gives me hope that whoever is watching is not out to kill either of you."  
"Or you?" the chemist added.  
Nick shrugged. "My actions might be interpreted as provocation, but I hope not. Anyway, I have defenses against it."  
"Huh. Saw those."  
"Buck, if I hadn't been a warlock, I'd be dead now. The energy needed to throw a warlock of my level against the wall is immense," Nick lectured him gently. "If it had been any of you… well… you told me what JD did the time his powers surfaced…. Think of that and add some."  
"Youch."  
"Exactly."  
Vin ran a hand through his short hair. "What should we do when the guy comes back while you're still looking around?"  
"Ignore him. He hasn't harmed you and I doubt he wants to. Go out, enjoy the day. You might want to stay in an open area with little crowds to check whether or not someone is watching," Reed advised. "I'll call you on your cell when I find something."  
"Should we call Chris?"  
Buck gave his lover a quizzical look. "You want to inform our boss and friend that we think you're seeing people, love? That'd go across real well."  
Vin grimaced. "That's not what I meant. And I'm not seeing anything. It's there! It flattened Nick."  
"It is most definitely there," the warlock agreed. "It's up to you whether or not you want to inform Chris. So far, we have no idea what we're up against. Back up might be a good idea, but at this stage, coming here would accomplish nothing – except maybe drive your watcher into hiding."  
Vin sighed deeply. "And then there's the fact that Chris's on vacation, too. He needs the time off. We're grown-ups anyway, Buck. I say we handle it ourselves. What would Chris be able to do anyway?"  
"Point taken." Buck nodded.  
Nick smiled slightly. "Well, that's decided then. I'll see you later."  
The two men nodded and left the house. They got into the car and drove back into the city.  
Neither felt in the mood for their vacation anymore.

* * *

Despite all the strangeness that had happened in the last twenty-four hours, Buck and Vin decided to continue with their original plans: take time out and enjoy the sights. Nick's research into whatever it was that had been watching Vin – and which hadn't returned so far; at least not in any way Tanner could perceive – hadn't turned up anything. So while Reed was waiting for a word from his contacts, he played tour guide.  
Chinatown was next on the agenda and Buck was snapping pictures of the colorful representations of Chinese art, the shops and the market. They had a quick lunch in one of the smaller restaurants, then continued down the streets. Buck stopped at a pharmacy, looking at the display, curiosity shining in his eyes.  
"Let's have a look around," he decided and disappeared inside.  
Vin shrugged helplessly. "Kid in a candy store," he sighed and followed.  
Nick smiled and did the same.  
The moment he stepped over the doorstep, his neck hair rose and something trickled through him. Not very strong but still there, still present. It was, he mused, as if he had crossed a boundary, an invisible barrier, and the magic inside of him reacted to it.  
He looked around, half an eye on is two friends, while his senses stretched. The pharmacy was a wild clutter of mysterious and not so mysterious articles. There were obvious souvenir pieces, some very cheap looking and colorful figurines and playthings with Chinese symbols, as well as the usual Chinese zodiacs and calendars. But there was also a floor-to-ceiling shelf with apothecary articles, glass display cases with dried things and vials, as well as herbs drying under the ceiling.  
Nick tilted his head as something whispered through him. It felt as if he was being watched, closely, carefully, cautiously. Vin and Buck were oblivious to the eyes on them, but not Nick.  
Suddenly there was a strange feeling coursing through him. It wasn't anything definite, something he could put into words. It was just a feeling .... a warning....  
A man stepped out from a back room that was hidden from view by a dark curtain. He was slender, older than the three men currently in his shop, with long, gray hair. His narrow face was weathered but not very wrinkled, and his eyes had a hint of almond-shaped. He had Asian ancestry.  
And he was the one watching them. The aura around him, the power hidden behind the almost serene tranquility of his expression, was a blatant hint. The apothecary met Nick's eyes, the warning strengthening. Reed had entered foreign territory and while he, as a warlock, was currently tolerated, he could also be thrown out quite easily.  
Nick inclined his head in a gesture of understanding and acceptance.

Buck was picking up things, looking at them, then placing them down again to seek out something else that caught his interest. Vin trailed after him, amused by his partner's curiosity into everything remotely related to his field of expertise. Where Vin liked climbing around canyons and caves, driving into parks and deserts to study rock formations to just enjoy nature, Buck had a foible for experiments in chemistry and explosives. Which was the reason why Vin sometimes found strange petri dishes in the fridge. Not to mention the New Year's fireworks experiments.  
Currently, Buck was looking at what promised to be a perfect ward against the evil in nature. It would 'banish the dark powers and let the patient sleep at night'.  
"How about we get this for Chris and Ezra?" he joked. "Together with 'Vampire Bane'."  
Vin looked at the dried bouquet of herbs. "Vampire Bane?" he echoed.  
"Yep. To keep the bloodsuckers away."  
"You know that Ezra's letting us live there rent free, right?"  
Buck grimaced. "You don't think this would really hurt him, huh? It'd be a joke."  
"I know, I know." Vin patted his arm. "But if you plan to get them something from San Francisco, I'd vote for a more tasteful gift."  
"Marinated scorpion?" Wilmington chuckled and pointed at a glass containing said creature.  
"Wilmington!" Vin groaned.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah…. You're no fun, Tanner."  
"I am. Independent sources attest to it. But if you really want to buy something in here," Vin continued, ignoring Buck's leer, "we should get it for Nathan. He'd be thrilled."  
"Marinated scorpion?" Buck tried again.  
Vin rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Hopeless!"  
With that he walked over to the counter, looking at the display there. Movement to his left alerted him and he looked up, surprise coloring his features when he discovered the little, green lizard sitting at the edge of the counter. It was a gecko, about the size of his hand, with beautiful coloring along its back and sides. Large eyes regarded him lazily.  
"That yours?" he asked as he looked at the apothecary, who hadn't moved from his watcher's position behind the counter.  
The man tilted his head, as if surprised by the presence of the little lizard, but not really disturbed.  
"She does not belong to… anyone. She is… without a master ."  
The voice was warm, melodic, very calming, and slightly curious.  
Vin tried to make sense of what the Asian had said and decided to simply ignore it. Stretching out a finger, he looked at the man again.  
"Do you mind if I pet it… err… her?"  
The apothecary simply shrugged once, the gesture elegant and unhurried. Still, an expression of surprise crossed his features as Vin stroked a finger over the little head.  
There was a rustle of feathers and Vin blinked in surprise himself as he discovered a medium-sized owl. It was sitting on one of the shelves behind the counter, large eyes watching them lazily.  
"Uh, isn't it a bit dangerous to keep an owl and this little one together in one room?" A thought struck him. "Or is this owl food?"  
The apothecary smiled calmly. "No. She isn't. And they… get along just fine."  
"Ah."  
Vin wasn't really convinced, but he could hardly take the gecko with him just to protect it from becoming an owl snack. And why did it bother him in the first place? Straightening, he consciously made an effort not to take the gecko and put him…well, her according to the Asian, into his pocket. He discovered Buck, who was proudly carrying a bottle the size of a wine bottle filled with some greenish blue stuff.  
"For Nathan," he announced and put it onto the counter.  
Vin narrowed his eyes and read the label. "A relaxation potion? You think Nate needs to relax more."  
"Hey, with us around… and he might need to give some of it to Travis." Wilmington grinned widely. "Much healthier than chocolate or alcohol."  
Vin chuckled. He looked at the gecko again but found it was gone. It had probably found a place to hide from the owl.  
"Let's pay and get out of here," he decided. "More to see."  
"Yup."  
Buck paid in cash and the apothecary gave them a parting smile and a nod. Nick simply followed them outside, looking almost relieved to be in the open once more.

None of the three men were there as a man in a buckskin shirt and old, washed-out jeans stepped out of the back room, meeting the questioning gaze of the Asian.  
"I will… meditate on this," the apothecary said softly, then turned and walked into the back room again.

* * *

They sat in one of the Wharf restaurants, overlooking the water. The Rock could be seen in the distance and the last ferry of the day was crossing the waters. It was early for dinner, but Buck had voiced he was hungry, so the trio had chosen a seafood restaurant – again – which was on the first floor of a building directly in the harbor area. Nick was studying the menu while Buck went through the photos he had taken with his treasured camera today, erasing those he didn't want to keep.  
"You should have taken one of the gecko in the shop," Vin told him.  
"Huh? What gecko?"  
"The little green one that was sitting at the edge of the counter."  
Wilmington frowned and put the camera down. "Didn't see any lizard, Vin."  
Nick raised an eyebrow. "Neither did I."  
"Okay, so maybe it was already gone. But you did see the owl, right?"  
"Uh, no."  
Vin shook his head. "There was an owl sitting on the shelf right behind the counter! You were almost eye to eye with it when… you… paid." His voice tapered off.  
Come to think of it, Buck hadn't even looked at the bird. It was as if.. he hadn't seen it.  
"You didn't see it," he stated, not even phrasing it as a question.  
"No."  
Nick leaned forward. "You saw two animals? In the shop?"  
Vin nodded.  
The warlock frowned and played with a piece of white bread.  
"What is it, Nick?" Buck wanted to know.  
"When we walked into that shop… I felt something. It was almost like moving into foreign territory, a territory where I was only allowed to remain because of your presence. The apothecary… has powers.  He isn't a witch or a warlock, but he knows his way around those powers."  
Buck shot Vin an alarmed look. "Nick?" he finally questioned the warlock.  
Reed shrugged slowly, almost casually. "I don't think he's dangerous, but he seems to know something. And those invisible animals… well, visible to Vin only… I'm curious." He grinned. "I think we should pay the pharmacy another visit. But before we do, I want to meet with a friend. She called me this afternoon. She might have something."  
"Okay…" Vin said slowly. "You think she might know something about invisible birds and lizards, too?"  
Nick chuckled. "We can ask."

* * *

Ali McElroy was a heavy-set woman in her mid-fifties, running a second-hand bookshop at a corner close to Lombard Street. There was nothing mystical about the shop; it specialized in women literature. Nor was there anything mystical about Ali. Dressed in a blue ankle-length skirt and a matching blouse, she looked pleasant and smiled a welcome.  
"Nicky!" The warlock was embraced in a hug. "Good to see you again, my boy. How are you?"  
"Busy, Ali. As usual."  
She tsked. "It would do you good to settle down in one place for a decade or two. Does wonders on your constitution." Ali's eyes fell on Buck and Vin. "Hello there, handsomes. You must be Nick's friends from SLC."  
"Buck Wilmington, Ma'am," Buck introduced himself, a charming smile on his lips.  "That's Vin."  
"Vin Tanner," Vin nodded at her.  
"Cute couple," Ali commented, winking at the two men. "Real cute. Now… you were asking for information on invisible projections?" She had turned her attention back to Nick.  
"Yes," he confirmed. "Vin can see something no one else can, and as of today, it's not just a person but also animals."  
Ali frowned and gave Tanner a once-over. "Have you ever been tested for magical abilities?"  
"Ali, he's a Were."  
She shrugged. "Okay. Then not."  
"Were can't be magic users?" Buck asked, surprised that Ali wasn't shocked at the revelation what Vin represented, but also curious about her statement.  
"No. Thank goodness not!" She laughed lightly. "Can you imagine what would happen if, let's say, Vin bites a vampire? Or a witch? Complete chaos ensues! No, apparently Mother Nature has foreseen those problems. You can only be one thing, never two, never a mix of it."  
"That's actually… good news," Vin murmured.  
She nodded. "Yes, it is. For every paranormal out there. So, if Vin isn't a magic user, there is only one answer for it: he is a spiritwalker."  
"Come again?" Vin stared at her, completely unfamiliar with the term.  
"A spiritwalker is a person who can see those who can access the spirit plane. You know Aborigines? The Australian native people? They call it the Walkabout." Ali made a little gesture that seemed to encompass everything. "Most of them use drugs to achieve this state of mind. There are also those who use what is commonly called astral projection. Others seem to be able to fall into a trance and walk different planes of existence without drugs or other helpers. All of them are commonly known as Shamans. You met one of them, Vin."  
"A what?" Buck blurted.  
"A shaman," Nick repeated patiently.  
"But.. but you said Vin can only be one thing. I mean, he's a werewolf. How can he be a spiritwalker?" Wilmington stuttered, shooting his lover confused looks.  
"A spiritwalker isn't a paranormal, Buck," Ali explained. "They are people with a talent."  
"So are wolves… we can change."  
She laughed. "Witches, Were, vampires… they all have a genetic preposition or are influenced in their normal way of life, like you were, to become something else. Spiritwalkers need help, mostly drugs, and some have a natural, untrained talent, like Vin. By our definition, they are not paranormals. Everyone can become a spiritwalker or some degree."  
"So… shamans are spiritwalkers, too?" Vin asked carefully.  
"Yes. By nature. All of them know how to do it, some better, some worse. Shamans are part of the earth, of the very fabric of life. Their powers are subtle, more like nature magic. You can envision them as watchers, as guardians… protectors. Personally, I never met one, but it's rumored that there are some here in San Francisco."  
Vin turned to their warlock. "So, you didn't know about them, which means they're about as common as… a Phoenix, huh?"  
Nick shrugged. "There are a great many of paranormal beings. Some no longer exist, their blood watered down over generations. Like Sidhe. Fairies, if you will."  
"Shamans are rare," Ali added, "because they don't venture out and look for others. They keep watch and don't interfere really. They keep their privacy, so to speak."  
"Like vampires," Buck hazarded a guess.  
Reed chuckled. "Yes and no. Vampires like to keep to themselves. Some befriend other paranormals, like Ezra has done, while others simply ignore that there are more things between heaven and earth than just vampires. But vampires are known. They are, among our kind, the most well-known paranormals. Mostly because of the movie industry," he added.  
"Okay, so Shamans exist," Buck agreed. "Vin's seeing one because he's a spiritwalker. And he's seeing invisible animals. The question is why only him."  
"The ability of a spiritwalker is hereditary," Ali jumped in, smiling. "It has nothing to do with what you are now."  
"So it's not a wolf thing," Vin sighed. "Why is that guy watching us? What does he want?"  
Nick shrugged. "I haven't the faintest. We could try contacting him when you see him, but personally… I'd rather not go through that again. The backlash is not something I'd like to experience again."  
"Nicky, you didn't!" Ali exclaimed. "You tried to touch a shaman?"  
He looked slightly chagrined. "I didn't know it was a shaman, Ali."  
"For heaven's sake! How long have you been meddling in magical affairs, my boy? You should know how dangerous it is to touch the unknown without defenses."  
"I didn't touch anything and I wasn't without defenses," Nick shot back. "I was just having a quick look around."  
"And you ended up in a display case," Buck added innocently.  
The warlock rolled his eyes. "Rub it in, will ya?"  
"My pleasure."  
Ali chuckled, then grew serious again. "For a shaman to watch someone, this someone has drawn the shaman's attention. Now I ask you: what did you do?"  
"Nothing!" Buck protested. "We're on vacation!"  
"I suspect he didn't start watching you here; he must have had an eye on you for a while now."  
"Wonderful," Vin murmured. "Just wonderful. But I haven't seen anyone around us."  
"Did you look?"  
"Uh… no."  
"There you are." Ali crossed her arms and gave him a smug smile.  
"Any idea about the animals?" Nick wanted to know.  
"None. I'm not much into shamanism, Nicky. I just knew the basics and recognized what you were probably looking for from the description of the problem."  
"You're a witch?" Buck asked curiously.  
Ali laughed whole-heartedly. "Heavens forbid. I'm not magically inclined, nor am I paranormal. I'm one of those kindly souls who knows about you guys and lends a helping hand when necessary."  
Nick grinned. "Which she has been doing for a long, long time now."  
"Do I go around reminding you of your age, Reed?" the woman grumbled, shooting him a mock angry glare. "No. So live by my example, my boy."  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
Buck grinned, then turned serious again. "What now? Personally, I don't want to wait till the guy comes back to play peeping tom again."  
The warlock nodded thoughtfully. "There's still the apothecary. It was where Vin saw the animals that we couldn't. And I felt the power around the man."  
Vin had to agree, though he also looked cautious. "If he's powerful, he might be dangerous."  
"Possible, but I doubt he'd risk an all-out attack on a warlock. Not to sound over-confident, but I think I could take him on."  
Ali gave an unlady-like snort but didn't comment. Nick simply frowned at her. She smiled sweetly.  
"Send me a postcard from the other side."  
"Don't you have a family to cook for?" Reed muttered. "Someone who's expecting you to be home – right now?"  
"This is my shop you're in, Nicky, in case you have forgotten."  
"Thanks for reminding me. Come on, boys, we're going."  
"Ma'am," Buck called, smiling at her.  
Vin just nodded a good-bye.  
Ali beamed at them both. "Take care, you two." Her eyes fell on Nick. "Nicky."  
He gave her a little wave, then left the bookshop, following the two werewolves.  
It was already growing dark outside and the first lights were on. They walked over to the car and climbed in.  
"Back to Chinatown?" Wilmington queried.  
"Yes. Back to Chinatown."

* * *

The drive back to Chinatown was rather quiet, each man deep in his own thoughts. Nick was maneuvering through the evening traffic, a sure and safe driver. Finding the pharmacy in the dim light of dusk was more difficult than Vin had thought, due to the fact it was located deep in the heart of Chinatown. When they finally found it and Nick had parked the car, Vin noticed his heart started to race with something close to anticipation – till he saw the ‘closed’ sign at the door.  
The three men stood in front of the dark shop, Nick frowning at the store front. Buck sighed and shook his head.  
“Great, now what?” Vin murmured. His hopes of finding an explanation had vanished.  
"Come back tomorrow?" Buck asked.  
Nick frowned more. "We might find nothing here tomorrow."  
"What? He can make the whole shop disappear?" Buck shook his head in disbelief. "You can't get me to buy that load of crap, Nick, shaman or no shaman."  
The warlock smiled faintly. "The shop will still be here, but maybe the owner has changed."  
"Y'know," the chemist muttered, "this reminds me of a very bad movie. Geezus!"  
Suddenly the door opened slowly, a ray of light flickered onto the street, and the soft voice of the owner spoke.  
“You have been expected.”

*

The pharmacy looked the same as before, maybe a little more – esoteric due to the fact that it was lit by candles only. The Asian apothecary made an inviting gesture toward the back room. Nick shot him a look and the man smiled, then inclined his head and walked ahead of them. Said room was bathed in candlelight as well, and there was a small table in the middle, surrounded by lots of pillows to sit on. The man gracefully sank down cross-legged on one of them, repeating his gesture. A large tea pot was steaming on a stove and there were five small china mugs standing around the pot. They had been expected all right.  
Vin noticed the way Nick carefully examined the apothecary before he chose a place to sit down. The warlock looked tense, ready to do whatever warlocks did in situations that went from strange to worse. Buck nudged him from behind so Vin decided to follow their friend's example.  
The Asian gazed calmly at them. “I am Caine," he introduced himself.  
"Didn't they make a TV series about you?" Buck blurted. "Well, two even."  
Vin shook his head in embarrassment. Leave it to Buck….  
Nick just quirked an eyebrow.  
Caine tilted his head to one side. "My name is not uncommon."  
"Uh-huh."  
Of course, there was the fact that vampires had manipulated the movie industry into making the vampire movies that now gave a false impression of them, especially how to kill them and their feeding habits. Some had even written books, with the same false information. The same was true about many paranormal species. So why not about some Asian apothecary called Caine? Turn him into a shaolin monk and add a few things… voila!  
"You have questions,”  Caine interrupted Vin's train of thoughts.  
It wasn’t a request to know why they had come back, Vin noticed, but the statement of a fact.  
“Yes,” Nick answered levelly.  
Gray eyes tried to pierce the gloom in the corners, alert and watchful. Caine took the teapot and filled four of the five mugs with the steaming liquid.  
“Drink.”  
Vin took the offered mug and sniffed at the clear liquid, identifying it as green tea, the one with the slight smoky flavor. One sip told him that it indeed was a very good blend. He watched their host through half closed eyelids, noticing the way the man seemed to be interested in his tea only. Yet Vin had the distinct feeling that he was a bug under a microscope.  
“You are a warlock,” Caine said suddenly, pulling Vin out of his thoughts. The dark eyes were fixed on Nick.  
“Yes.” The answer was level, calm, but the tension rose.  
“I felt your magic. You are strong.”  
Reed smiled humorlessly. “So are you.”  
Vin watched the two men, getting the tingly feeling that always warned him that one wrong move might end up with someone getting hurt. He didn't want a confrontation, mainly because it seemed that this man held a lot of answers – if they knew the right questions to ask.  
Caine's lips twitched into a brief smile and he tilted his head in an accepting gesture. “I am not alone.”  
Nick's brows dipped ever so slightly. “Oh?”  
“What does that mean, for Christ’s sake?” Buck blurted out. “Hell, all this talking about magic and powers and stuff makes my head swim. I want to know what’s going on here? Stop beating around the bush!”  
Caine smiled indulgently. "You are young and temperamental."  
"I'm old enough to drink, drive and carry a gun," Wilmington growled.  
Vin placed a calming hand on his lover's forearm while Nick never let his gaze waver from the shaman.  
"I'm just fed up with all that ritualistic crap," Buck added angrily. "You know something and you apparently wanna tell us, so shoot!"  
Nick raised an eyebrow at their host.  
“You have been watched," Caine said after a few seconds of silence. "Your actions evoked attention.”  
"Yeah, we saw someone watching us," Buck growled. "Ever heard of privacy?"  
"Buck…" Vin murmured.  
“By whom?” Nick simply wanted to know, diverting the attention from the upset man.  
“Many.”  
“The shamans,” Nick translated, making Vin start.  
The mere thought made him shiver. Someone had been watching them, without them knowing… until a few days ago.  
“Among others."  
"What others?"  
Caine shrugged elegantly. "Those who are simply interested, those who seek power themselves, those who are frightened."  
"Frightened?" Vin echoed. "Of us? But… but we're just… I mean.. there's nothing special about us."  
Aside from being werewolves, he added silently. But in this world, paranormal is normal.  
"Do you know what kind of power you represent?" Caine queried.  
Buck blinked slowly. "Power? We don't have powers."  
The apothecary smiled slightly. "Not in the form of a magic wielder like the warlock. Or his student, the apprentice warlock. You are shape-shifters bound by lunar cycles. And you are the undead, reborn in another form, strong and fast and very resilient."  
“Hell, did you observe our whole team!” Buck exclaimed.  
Dark eyes shifted between the two werewolves.  
"Yes, of course. As I said, you have caught attention. The fact that there are two of you, aware of each other, living freely and without fear among those who don't know or suspect - that in itself is a rare event and worth investigating more closely. Shape-shifters seek solitude, avoid the masses, and hide."  
Vin pursed his lips. He knew that werewolves didn't live in communities like vampires. Most ran away from humanity, losing themselves in the wilderness, or even in the nature of the wolf. Others hid, living like hermits, only coming out when really necessary. Those few who had trusted friends were still alone among those who accepted them. Paul Cross, the Canadian werewolf who had come to teach Vin after Ezra had placed a call for help, was one of them. He lived a regular life as a Mountie, but he still had to hide, and he felt safest when alone in the middle of the Territories, or among the Inuit who knew his true nature.  
"Of course we are among friends," Buck argued. "Vin is my partner, Chris is my oldest friend… the others are friends and colleagues…"  
Caine smiled again. "Many have argued the same, but in the end they were forced to leave lovers and friends, family and work, behind. You didn't. You embraced it all and grew stronger. Two werewolves united as life-mates are rare. Actually, I have never heard of it before."  
Again, those ancient eyes regarded them closely.  
"As for your kind interacting and living peacefully with vampires… or witches… it has never been witnessed before either. Were continually avoid the other societies."  
"Ezra helped us," Vin argued.  
"Ezra Standish is a powerful force himself," Caine nodded. "A strong leader of a vampire community. He has been in charge of Salt Lake for a while now and his power base is expanding. He has friends and allies in many larger communities. He never produced any offspring, until Chris Larabee. Larabee is young, but he has power himself."  
Buck frowned but kept his silence. Chris was simply the supervisor of the CSI's nightshift. He happened to be the life-partner of the Salt Lake vampire community's leader, but that didn't make him powerful. Chris never interfered in community matters.  
Caine seemed to read his mind.  
"He may not command any vampires, but his liaison with Standish, with you, and the warlocks makes him powerful. He leads your team, despite Standish being the oldest and more powerful of you."  
He interlaced his fingers and gave the two men a penetrating look.  
"We watched the developments. With worry, apprehension and even some fear. You have created an alliance between societies that normally interact at the fringes of each community, if at all. Other Were have heard of you, know that you made contact with one of their kind who agreed to teach both of you as you were stricken with the transformation. They are watching and waiting for further developments. A magic wielder had come out of your midst. Not just a simple witch, but a powerful warlock. He is a force to be reckoned with; that we already knew," Caine nodded at Nick, who silently watched the older man, "Now he is allied to you. Two vampires are among you, one old, one very young, together forming a tight, unbreakable bond. They command loyalty of not only other vampires, without even asking, but also of witches and three wolves."  
Caine unclasped his hands and made an all-encompassing gesture.  
"You form the center of a new world, a young world, a focus point of powers. One of you has been afflicted with magic, adding time to his natural life and making him unique as well, while another has always been."  
Buck's frown deepened, wondering what the Shaman was talking about. He knew of the accident that had involved Nathan, adding vampire time to his human life time. No one knew what it would do to the doctor, but so far it hadn't really had any negative effects.  
"You think we're up to something," Vin stated quietly.  
Caine smiled slightly. "In plain and simple terms, yes."  
"We aren't," Tanner added in the same tone of voice. "We're just trying to survive. Nothing of this was planned."  
The apothecary cocked an eyebrow.  
"You think Vin wanted to get bitten by a werewolf?" Buck exclaimed, anger surging up. "Or that JD wanted those powers? Chris would have died and it wasn't even a voluntary decision on Ezra's part. I pushed him!"  
Caine nodded slowly. "We know what happened. As I said, we've been watching."  
"Then you really need to open your eyes!"  
Vin placed a calming hand on his lover's arm. "All we want is to find out more about what we are, maybe help others like us. All JD wants is control of his powers. Ezra was looking for nothing and gained everything. He helped us out and we stepped into his life, not the other way around. We are friends, each affected by something or other, and we survived because we stuck together."  
"And you grew stronger."  
"What doesn't kill us…" Buck quoted with dark humor.  
Caine chuckled. "And in your case, it has drawn the attention of many. Salt Lake has become the focal point, a nexus so to speak. Eyes are watching you, some of them friendly, some of them neutral, some of them with less than stellar intentions."  
"And you are?" Buck challenged.  
"We believe ourselves to be beneficially neutral."  
Wilmington snorted in disbelief. "That's why you kept shadowing us?"  
"If not for Mr. Tanner's unforeseen abilities of a spiritwalker, you would never have detected our presence. We also didn't expect the warlock to be so good at following the observers."  
"So… now what?" Vin wanted to know. "You know about us, we know about you. And as you said, we're becoming the focal point of a lot of attention. I told you that all we want to do is learn about ourselves, maybe help others in desperate need to come to terms with what they are if we can. Paul told us there are so many Were unable to accept what they have become, that we were lucky. I know not all witches have teachers, that there are many magically inclined people who don't know what they are, thinking they are crazy. We need some way to let them know where help is." A small smile flitted over his features. "A nexus, as you called us. A central point. And not just for one city only. The vampires showed us that communities work, but even they lack communication sometimes."  
"What you propose, while having its merits, could develop into something dangerous," Caine argued, voice still soft.  
"Like with all good things, bad things can develop," Vin said philosophically. "It'll take time, I know. But think of what can be learned. I know it won't happen in a few days or just a few years, but someone has to start. I never knew there were Shamans. There are witches who have no idea about Were. There are Were who think vampires are a myth."  
Caine was silent, thoughtful. "You raise valid points, but the danger is too great to expose ourselves to."  
Vin sighed softly. "I'm not asking you to sign some kind of treaty, Caine. Just… just give us the benefit of a doubt. Drop by once in a while. It'll come across better than just watching from the shadows. We could learn a lot from each other, y'know."  
The apothecary chuckled. "That we can, Vin Tanner."  
"I mean, even if you want to avoid the San Francisco community, I think Ez would like to get to know you," Buck added. "We could help each other, just by exchanging information. Like… I dunno… like when we were looking for what a Phoenix is and all."  
A mysterious smile flitted over the Shaman's face. "Ah, yes, the Phoenix. A rare breed of man, but not as rare as one might think. Like the wolf, the phoenix hides among you. Hard to spot, easy to ignore, and very lonely."  
"See? You know such stuff. We had to run in circles for a long time till we accidentally stumbled over the faintest of hints." Buck gave the old man a 'see there' look.  
Caine inclined his head in a small nod. "I believe that such… communication might be beneficial. We will have to talk about it."  
"It's all we ask," Vin said softly. "We are not the enemy."  
"I do hope not."  
Nick had been silently watching the discussion, his tension never easing. Caine turned to the dark-haired man, brown eyes relaying an apology.  
"We never meant harm to you, Warlock."  
"It was an accident," Nick agreed. "My fault."  
The shaman folded his hands. "You are powerful. We never expected you to seek us out. Your power was reflected."  
"I… kinda got that, yes." A small smile flitted over Nick's lips.  
Something suddenly caught Vin's attention. On the table sat the little lizard he had seen on the counter out in the store before. It hadn't been there a second ago, he could sweat to it! Round eyes regarded him calmly.  
"Uh, Buck?"  
"Hm?"  
"On the table… do you see something out of the ordinary?"  
Buck looked at the table and frowned. "Does a candle count?"  
Vin rolled his eyes. "Let me rephrase that: what do you see on that table?"  
"A candle?"  
"And?"  
"And nothing. Why?"  
Tanner stepped closer and looked down at the small animal sitting there, gazing up at him with large, orange eyes. It blinked lazily.  
"Uhm…."  
Nick shot the other man a sharp look, then narrowed his eyes at Caine. The shaman looked downright pleased.  
"You are a spiritwalker, Vin Tanner," he said calmly. "You see things others can't."  
"Like you guys playing peeping toms," Buck growled.  
Caine gave him a mild look, but Buck wasn't easily placated. "We never pry."  
"Your friend popping up in our bedroom qualifies as prying in my book!"  
"So," Vin interrupted before this whole thing got out of hand. "I can see you doing spirit walking… and maybe I can see invisible animals as well?" There was a hopeful note in his voice.  
"You can see the spirit guides. Yours and those of other shamans."  
"I got a… spirit guide?" Vin asked, sounding a bit mystified.  
Caine nodded. "Yes. As a spiritwalker you have one; and all shamans do, too. It is an animal anchoring us, leading us the right way, and protecting our spirits."  
"Okay…" Tanner mumbled, looking around as if searching for some kind of mysterious creature. "What's mine?"  
"Well, if it's a mouse, Sequoia will have a nice companion to play with," Buck joked.  
Vin shot him a dark look, then he looked back down at the lizard who was still regarding him with stoic acceptance. Caine's smile widened and he nodded.  
"As I said, your spirit guide will come when she thinks it is time."  
"She?!"  
Caine shrugged eloquently.  
"Ah hell…"  
Buck looked at the table where he could only see the candle and their tea pot and cups. "Uh… what is 'she'."  
"Well… I'd say she's a… gecko," Vin said slowly.  
"What?"  
"A gecko, Buck. A lizard."  
"Your spirit guide is a gecko?" the chemist repeated, almost laughing. "A gecko?"  
Nick smiled slightly, still not releasing his guarded posture, but he narrowed his eyes as if looking for the invisible animal himself.  
Vin reached out with one finger and touched the little creature, surprised when it was very much corporeal. The gecko looked at him, blinking once more.  
"I can touch it," Vin whispered, awed.  
"Only you can touch your spirit guide. Other guides can, too."  
Something suddenly flapped overhead and Vin looked up as a medium-sized owl landed on the chair closest to the table. It was the same bird he had once seen out in the store just this day. Yellow eyes watched him, then looked at the gecko. Tanner felt a protective wave rush through him and he grabbed the little animal, cradling it in his hands.  
"Don't be afraid. He is my spirit guide."  
"An owl."  
Caine inclined his head in a nod.  
"It's becoming a regular zoo in here," Buck grumbled, unable to see either animal.  
Vin had started to automatically stroke the gecko with his index finger. It felt incredibly real.  
"What will you do now?" Nick asked calmly.  
"I will talk to the others, but I cannot and will not promise you anything," the shaman replied.  
"Thank you," Vin only said.  
"We will let you know about our decision."  
It was a polite way to tell them to leave now, the geologist thought with faint amusement. They unfolded from their cross-legged position and walked out into the store again, Nick bringing up the rear. Caine unlocked the front door and they filed out. Vin nodded at the apothecary and received an eloquent nod in return. Then the door closed again, leaving them in the silent, semi-dark street. People walked past the trio, not sparing them a glance, and Nick led them back to where he had parked the car.  
"Y'think we'll hear of them again?" Buck asked after a while.  
"I'm not sure," the warlock replied. "All I'm sure of is that there won't be any more watchers. At least while you are here."  
"Well, that's one relief."  
They drove back to the Buck and Vin's house in almost near-silence. Nick had to work the next day, so they were on their own.  
"Get some fresh air, relax, unwind," Reed advised. "It's your vacation."  
The two men walked into the house and locked up everywhere, pulling blinds closed. Buck wrapped his arms around his partner from behind, kissing his neck.  
"How's the little lizard?"  
"Gecko," Vin corrected him as he leaned back against his taller lover.  
"Same difference."  
A chuckle. "He's gone. Can't see him anywhere. No Indian either."  
Long fingers worked themselves under the hem of the dark shirt. "Good. Was hoping we had some time to ourselves."  
"Hm-mh."  
Buck teased the skin over the flat stomach, drawing a hitched breath as he tickled the navel. He snaked his hand over the tight denim and cupped the slight bulge, rubbing ever so gently.  
"Buck…" Vin groaned.  
"Yes, love?"  
He squeezed lightly and was rewarded with an impatient push of hips.  
"Ah, I see. Guess we should relocate, hm?"  
"Yeah."  
Vin turned in his arm and their lips met in a long, deep kiss, hips grinding slowly against each other. Buck's hands were on his hips, holding him close, sliding to massage his butt cheeks. Vin felt something sizzle through him. Adrenaline, he told himself. Too much had happened in such a short time, and he needed some way to forget all the revelations from today. Just for a short while.  
Apparently Buck was agreeing with him.  
The kissed for several minutes, just losing each other in the warmth and taste and soft sounds.  
"Buck," he whispered against the talented mouth when they parted again.  
"Yeah?"  
"Relocate?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Bedroom," Vin insisted.  
"Hear ya…"  
They made it into the bedroom, stumbling, staggering, kissing and nipping and caressing each other. Clothes disappeared from bodies and reappeared strewn all over the place. Neither man really cared.

* * *

"You thought this through, hm?"  
Vin looked up from his breakfast, shooting his partner a quizzical look. "About what?"  
"What you said last night. This… whatchacallit? Nexus. A way for paranormals to learn about others?"  
Vin shrugged. "Not really, no. It was on my mind ever since my change. I mean, look how long it took to find Paul. He was too wary to come right up and tell us he could teach me. He had to check us out, confirm we aren't hunters, and then he went back to being alone. Sure, he knows us now, but how many wolves are out there? Hundreds? Thousands? Some are so scared out of their minds, they choose to stay the wolf and lose humanity altogether."  
Vin played with his half-eaten toast.  
"And then there was JD. We were lucky to know Ezra – again! – because he knew witches who in turn got us Nick. But what if Ezra was like many vampires? Ignoring there are others out there? JD might be dead now… Salt Lake might be flatter than a pancake…"  
Buck nodded slowly. "So you want a kind of information network?"  
"What I want is for the different groups to be aware that there is a way to learn more about the other. Call it a network or a library or whatever. It would be nice to know where to turn when you need help. Or to come to a place where it's safe because there are others like you."  
"Caine is right. It sounds like we would be amassing a lot of power."  
Vin grimaced. "I don't want to be some kind of ruler or leader, Buck!"  
"I know that, you know that, and I'm pretty sure the others will be interested in that Nexus thingy, but there will also be many who will regard it with distrust and even hostility. Privacy and all."  
Vin waved his toast. "I don't want to register people! I want to know where to turn to get good, solid information. Like when we turn to Thea or Nick for witching matters, or Paul concerning werewolves. Neither of them is omniscient, but it's a start. Nick and Thea know others in turn. Like Ali. It's like hitting the internet when you're trying to find information about a culture, a tribe, a society, and so on."  
"I know, Vin. I really do. But to start this, you have to gain the trust of many others. It will take time."  
"That I know. I'm not going overboard with this. Think of it as a pet project." Vin stuffed the rest of the toast into his mouth. "I have time."  
Buck nodded. They both had. Heck, Ezra and Chris had a heck of a lot of time, too. Like everyone on the team he was aware that sometime in the near future, decision had to be made about what they would do. Chris was still working his normal job, but one day he wouldn't be able to. His lack of aging would be the first giveaway. And Travis couldn't protect them forever. He would retire one day.  
Planning the future of werewolves, vampires, warlocks and other paranormals was never easy. Buck didn't know what could be in five or ten years, and today he really didn't want to think about it.  
Moving the plates and cups to the dishwasher, Wilmington tried to push those thoughts out of his head. He knew what he wanted for the future: Vin. The two of them together.  
Forming this Nexus might be work that would keep them busy for decades to come. It was an option. If it helped just one lost wolf or struggling witch, it would be worth all the work.  
"I want to look into it when we get back home," Vin continued, bringing him out of his reverie, closing the dishwasher. "Talk to Thea, Luther, Harriet… everyone we know. Get in contact with Paul, too. Ezra can help. He knows so many people, I'm sure some of them will help."  
Buck nodded, meeting the determined blue eyes. "I bet some will. So do I. You need help, I'll be there. I might not be good when it comes to bureaucratic stuff, but I can pitch in in a crisis."  
Vin smiled, eyes warm. "Thanks. Somehow, this means a lot to me, Buck. More than I ever thought."  
He closed the distance between them and placed a light kiss on Buck's lips. Buck answered the gentle thank you, wrapping his arms around the other man.  
"There's only one thing more important than this… you."  
The chemist smiled, warmed by the declaration. "Love you, too," he murmured, hugging him more tightly.  
"As for you bureaucratic skills," Vin added, eyes twinkling. "I think we can hook you up with Luther and he can teach you a thing or two."  
"Hook me up?" Buck echoed, mild outrage coupled with disbelief in his voice. "You into threesomes, Tanner?"  
Vin laughed. "No. Are you?"  
"No!"  
"Then why did you ask about a threesome with Luther?"  
Buck glared at him. "Vin Tanner…"  
"That's my name."  
Buck growled and pulled him tightly to his taller form. "No one else will ever touch you the way I do," he vowed. "Or see you the way I do."  
"Except those who saw me naked when I shape-changed," Vin piped in merrily.  
Buck glared more, but there were sparks of humor dancing in his eyes. "Except those," he relinquished with a smile.  
Vin kissed him again, rubbing his back. "I don't want anyone else there either, Buck," he murmured softly. "You are quite enough."  
"Hope so."  
"Oh you are. Really."  
"Hm-mh."  
"No one else like you."  
"Damn right."  
"One of your kind," Vin went on.  
"Yep."  
"Irreplaceable."  
"You got that right."  
"My own pain-in-the-butt."  
"But a good one."  
"A very good one." Vin tilted his head up and met the dark blue eyes. "So… we gonna stand here all day, going all mushy and romantic… or do we head out and see some sights?"  
Buck grinned mischievously. "I like mushy and romantic, Tanner. Especially with you."  
Vin rolled his eyes. "I think we better get out into some fresh air. Your brain's going all weird again."  
His lover chuckled. "You're weird all the time, love. I'm just trying to adapt."  
Vin shook his head with faint amusement. "So? Highway One?" he asked, trying to get the topic back to their vacation plans.  
"I'll follow wherever you lead."  
"Wilmington," he groaned.  
Buck's eyes danced. "Yes?"  
"Shut up and get your stuff. We definitely need to get you out of here!"

* * *

Vin leaned back against the sunwarmed rocks, eyes hidden behind a pair of shades, watching the surf. Nick's house wasn't in San Francisco directly; it was a bit outside, with access to a private stretch of beach. Private because except for the way coming down from the house, there was no other access to the pebble and sand beach, enclosed by tall rocks and some cliffside.  
The last two days had been heaven. Just him and Buck, sometimes Nick coming along for an hour or two or having lunch with them. Vacation, pure and simple. No apparitions, no watchers. They had been truly alone and it had shown in the way both men had started to unwind. They had to go back tomorrow, but Vin was actually looking forward to Salt Lake, to the desert, to their friends. He was wondering how Chris and Ezra were faring in Las Vegas. The city of gambling was a temptation for him as well, but mostly because of all the canyons and parks around it. Maybe next time.  
Stretching, he felt the wolf inside of him push and whine. The beach was tempting, they were alone, and he hadn't had the chance to stretch his lupine legs for a while. Vin had accepted his wolf side fully and since he was a kind of outdoors type in his free time, there were moments when he wanted to just change and run free.  
"Don't fight it," a voice rumbled close to him.  
Vin blinked behind his sun glasses and looked at his partner, who was sitting next to him, sans shirt, enjoying the sun, too.  
"Huh?" Very intelligent, Tanner.  
"Go. Run. Play." Buck made a shooing gesture with his hand.  
"I don't think…"  
"Yep, stop thinking. Best you can do. Enjoy the last day out here. How often can a wolf play in the surf?"  
Only too true. "And you?"  
"In a moment or two," came the lazy reply.  
Buck wasn't the type to simply change into the wolf for no reason. Vin loved his wolf side, had come to terms with it, and frequently stayed in his four-legged shape. Buck went about the change about once a month, because he had to, and once or twice when Vin badgered him into using his abilities, training his shape-change.  
"Okay."  
And with that he started to strip off his clothes.  
"Don't forget that."  
Buck dug out a leather collar and tossed it at his lover. Vin caught it deftly and chuckled. It was large, too large to wear as a human, but just the right fit for a wolf. Dog tags dangled on it. Chris had actually ridden them into registering their 'dogs' in Salt Lake, getting the tags and a permit to keep a half-breed, just in case.  
Nick, who had sauntered over, cleared his throat and turned around. Buck grinned and exchanged a look with Vin. Tanner bunched up his shirt and chugged it over to the warlock, hitting his head from behind.  
Nick shot him a brief, mock angry glare, then loosely folded up the shirt. Vin chuckled and got rid of the rest of his clothes, the breeze caressing his naked skin. The wolf urged him to change, wanting to run, and he gave in to the need. The change was fluid, painless by now, and didn't take very long. In the end, the gray Timber wolf stood in front of the two men, eyes dancing, bright and alert, the collar snugly around his neck.  
And then he was off.

Buck laughed as he watched his partner race off into the surf and shook his head. Like a big kid. A puppy. A dangerous puppy, yes, but currently Vin was enjoying himself very, very much.

*

Something hot breathed over his ear, followed by a rough and wet lick, and a soft deep rumble. Nicholas opened his eyes, still half asleep, and almost jumped to his feet in utter surprise. Magic sizzled through him, responding to his alarm, but he put a lid on it. Cause of the alarm were a pair of glowing, yellow eyes -- eyes that belonged to a huge light-gray Timber wolf.  
The wolf grinned a broad grin, as only wolves could, and started to lick his ear all over again, tail wagging enthusiastically.  
"Yeargh!" he exclaimed and tried to scramble away, his back connecting with the rock he had been dozing against.  
The last few days had been hectic for the warlock as well and sitting on the beach, dozing, was one way of replenishing his reserves.  
Unfortunately the wolf chose this moment to start washing his face with its tongue.  
“Eeeew, that’s enough!”  
Nicholas grabbed the thick fur at the wolf’s neck with both hands and pulled its head away. That didn’t stop it. The wolf placed one huge paw on his forearm and pushed, effortless shoving it away, and started showing its affection in the rather wet way again.  
“All right, that does it. Stop that, Vin! At once. Yes, I like you, too. Now would you ….eeeew…. okay, how about a deal? I'll scratch your fur and you stop …yikes …”  
Vin did indeed stop and looked at him rather thoughtfully, considering the options. Then, with a soft, deep rumble, it pawed his arms again, and dropped onto the warm sand, legs stretching into the air in a clear demand. His tail was still wagging.  
“So a belly rub it is, hm?” Nicholas muttered, kneeling at the large canine’s side and burying his hands into the thick soft fur, stroking the wolf’s belly and sides. He was rewarded with rumbles of pleasure, the wolf definitely enjoying himself, tail brushing over his naked feet.  
Okay, so he was giving a werewolf a belly rub. Nick had three dogs and he knew canine behavior, which was not so much different from lupine. That this wolf was actually human and currently in possession of all his faculties didn't really cross his mind.  
“Like that, hm?”  
“I bet he does!” a male voice interrupted.  
The wolf just turned its head a little to look at the intruder, but kept still, except for a broad wolf grin and an even more enthusiastic tail wagging.  
Buck glared down at the wolf. Nicholas stopped scratching Vin's fur which earned him a snort.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Buck demanded.  
"He was rather insistent," Nick started, but Wilmington interrupted him.  
"Not you. Him! Now, stop laughing at me, Vin Tanner, and get your furry ass over here.”  
The wolf just yipped, scrambled to his paws and hopped over to Buck. He brushed his head against one of Buck’s hands, requesting another scratching session.  
"When I said you go and play I didn’t mean with the warlock, Vin. Nothing wrong with stretching your legs here, but I thought you can control certain urges by now. Hell, I can,” Buck addressed the wolf, grinning.  
A rumble followed that declaration.  
"And what is it with slobbering all over the warlock, huh?"  
A whine.  
Buck ran a hand through his hair. "How 'bout you change?"  
Nicholas turned discretely away when he noticed the frame of the wolf blur.  
"Get dressed," the chemist grumbled.  
“Thought you liked it?” Vin teased.  
“I do. What about our host?”  
Nicholas smiled inwardly, listening to the bantering behind his back.  
"You can turn around now. I'm decent," Vin announced.  
Nick did and found himself face-to-embarrassed-face with Tanner, who was wearing his shirt and shorts again.  
"I'm sorry," the werewolf apologized. "I… I don't know what happened."  
"It's okay." Reed smiled.  
"I don’t know what came over me," Vin went on, "though,“ he winked at his lover, “the man knows how to belly rub. You should try it yourself.”  
“The hell I will,” Buck growled.  
“My dogs taught me that,” Nick smiled.  
“Honestly, Nick, I have no idea why I behaved like this.”  
Nicholas sighed “It’s the wolf in you, Vin, driven by instinct. Some canines do react that way toward warlocks. Lupines, too.”  
Buck frowned. “Like familiars?”  
“Not quite. A familiar decides whom it wants accompany. A wolf doesn’t. Why the hell do you think I have three dogs? I could do without, but they simply,”  the warlock shrugged, “wanted to stay."  
"I didn't see any dogs."  
"I'm keeping them in the yard. They can run around that part of the lot. I wasn't sure how they would react to werewolves." Nick shrugged. "They aren't exactly some cute and little ones. One is an Irish wolfhound, one a Golden Retriever, and the third is a mix, but I think he is part Husky.”  
“You should go and visit a friend of ours one day. Name’s Paul. He works in the Territories.” Buck grinned and Vin chuckled.  
“Territories?”  
“RCMP.”  
“Ah. Wolf, too?”  
“Yep. He showed Vin and me how to, well, handle things.”  
Nicholas registered the small hesitation and stored it away. So there was the sore spot. He had never met a werewolf before Vin and Buck, but he knew enough about the topic to understand that seeing one’s life turned upside down because of some rather drastic changes in one’s life could make a person real upset. It hadn’t been quite different from the time he had found out what he himself was. But he had been lucky. His father had been a witch, therefore knew what to look for. To discover his only son not only had powers but was a warlock had come as a shock to the man anyway.  
Nick sighed when thinking about the hard time it had given him as he realized what exactly he was. Being a young man just in the middle of puberty was a misery as it was, being a young man just in the middle of puberty and forced to control everything of himself had been pure and simple hell. He grimaced when he remembered several occasions his mother had had to collect broken dishes… Hell, one time he had accidentally melted her beloved lead crystal figurines – without doing any harm to the surrounding shelves. She had just picked up the smoldered, glass rock that had once been the figurine collection and put it away without losing one single word.  
Hell or not, he hadn’t been alone, had had support in any possible way, even a teacher, another warlock training him like he was training JD. And he had found a wife, had a family right now. One day he would look at his son and – maybe – the magic would reveal itself. He had been lucky.  
Vin, without any support or help from their group, would most likely have been dead by now. But he had Buck who loved him, had had Ezra who wasn’t exactly the average vampire himself. Standish had done everything in his powers to come to the werewolf's aid.  
But then there were the others out there… those who hadn’t even a single clue as to what they were. Just imagining JD without that knowledge – Nick shivered with the thought. Terrifying. A warlock going insane because of the power calling to him, wanting to be let out and not the slightest idea what was happening to him …  
Help.  
Support.  
Information.  
Essential in a paranormal’s world.  
“Boys?” he said quietly, “about this nexus thing … I think I have an idea or two.“

* * *

"Hey, JD! Buck here. Just calling to get an update on things."  
Buck listened intently to his younger colleague, then frowned, grinned, laughed, chuckled and frowned again. Vin watched the display of emotions and expressions, patiently waiting for his lover's 'Uh-huh's', 'Sure's' and 'Yep's' to string together into more sense.  
"Yeah, we're fine. Having a lot of fun here. Met some people you'd be interested in, too." Buck chuckled once more, shaking his head at the reply. "Not like that, kid. Not like that. I'll tell you all about it when we get home. Chris and Ezra will want to know, too."  
Another frown.  
"What do you mean, they might take a bit longer?"  
Vin listened up. Had something happened in Vegas.  
"Uh-huh."  
Such a telling noise again. Tanner sighed.  
"Yeah….. Hmm… okay. Yeah…" Buck sighed. "All right. Say hello to the others. We'll be on our way tomorrow."  
When he had hung up, Vin shot his partner a questioning look. "Something wrong?"  
"Depends. JD, Josiah and Nathan are currently helping out with the other teams, since the rest of us is away. Travis hasn't given them anything really complicated so far. The Grotto's still in one piece, JD is dating Karen by now, and Chris and Ezra have been held up in Vegas."  
"Held up? Trouble?"  
"Looks like something happened, but according to JD they're okay."  
"He didn't say what happened?"  
"Only that they're okay. Chris didn't elaborate. Said they'll be late and that he already cleared it with Travis."  
Vin sighed and shook his head. "Can't let them go anywhere alone."  
Buck chuckled. "Nope. And look at us… we discover a whole new world of peeping tom shamans. Chris will be thrilled."  
"Yeah. But we made contact with a new group and they weren't really hostile." Vin crossed his arms behind his head.  
"But they aren't exactly allies either."  
"They could be." Vin looked seriously at Buck. "Give them time. I wouldn't trust us if I were them."  
Buck chuckled. "Nice one, Tanner."  
"You know what I mean."  
"Yes. You think they'll contact us?"  
"Let's wait and see."

* * *

Their packed bags were already stowed in the car and Buck was doing a last round through the house, checking if they had turned off everything, then he locked the door. The key went into the small mailbox almost hidden behind a large bush.  
Buck had first argued to drive into Chinatown to see if they could find Caine again, but Vin had disagreed. He didn't want to press the issue. If the shamans were to trust them, he wanted them to come on their own time.  
Vin was just about to get into the car when he saw someone standing in the driveway.  
"Ah shit," he whispered, just loud enough for Buck to hear him.  
"Vin?"  
"He's back."  
"Who?" Buck looked around, then froze.  
"The Indian."  
"Standing in the driveway?" Wilmington wanted to know, eyes fixed on the same spot as Vin.  
"You can see him?"  
"If you're talking about a guy in buckskins and jeans, with an eagle feather in his hair, yep, I can see him."  
"Shit."  
The Indian walked slowly down the driveway to the two men.  
"Okay, he never did that before," Vin muttered.  
"Walking?"  
"Yep."  
They both hadn't moved an inch, but Buck was tensing and Vin felt something inside of him coil.  
"My name is Owen Redhawk," the man said, voice dark and calm.  
"That's a first. He's talking," Vin remarked, still not sure what he was seeing and hearing.  
Redhawk smiled. "You are not seeing my spirit, Vin Tanner. Caine asked me to visit you before you left."  
"I'm not seeing ghosts then?" Buck asked.  
Redhawk's smile widened. "No, Mr. Wilmington. I am very much real."  
"So you made a decision?" Vin asked carefully.  
The man nodded. "Yes, we did. As Caine already told you, we do not place our trust easily in others. You are no exceptions. You presented valid and interesting points. We thought about it, discussed it with the others, and we will give you the benefit of a doubt."  
Buck snorted and shook his head, but Vin looked rather pleased. "Thank you. I was hoping you would."  
"We will keep watching you and everyone else in your team," Redhawk warned.  
"Great," Wilmington growled.  
"Not as we did before. I agree that we… were less than discrete. You are entitled to privacy."  
"Thanks," came the sarcastic reply.  
"Buck," Vin said, a warning in his voice.  
"I understand his anger, Vin Tanner. We overstepped our boundaries." Redhawk looked apologetic. "We apologize."  
"Accepted."  
Redhawk took a piece of paper out of his jeans pocket and handed it to Vin. The geologist's eyebrows rose as he saw the number on it.  
"It's my cell phone number," Redhawk explained with a fine smile. "If you run into anything you might need help in form of information, you can call me."  
Vin knew what had just been offered. While they weren't trusted, the shamans had given them permission to stay in contact, help them with their questions and problems, and it was so much more than he had ever expected.  
"I… thank you," he stuttered.  
Redhawk nodded once. "Safe journey."  
Vin smiled and stuffed the phone number into his own pockets. "Thanks again."  
With that the two men got into the car. Redhawk stepped out of the way as Vin started the car. They were headed to Nick's place first, before hitting the Interstate back home.  
Reed would be surprised about this change of things, Vin thought, feeling strangely elated.  
Not to mention the guys back home.  
What a vacation.  
"Let's go home," he only said.  
"I second that," Buck agreed.


End file.
